


Road to nowhere

by AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Tragedy, dark&twisty, re-post from 2009
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-16
Updated: 2009-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell/pseuds/AtLeastWeWontBeLonelyInHell
Summary: Der Schmerz war lebendiger als jemals zuvor, als Chuck Bass zusah wie Blair mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, direkt auf ihn zukam.





	Road to nowhere

**Road to nowhere**

_._

_._

_Fifteen years._

_Fifteen fucking years._

Und der Schmerz war lebendiger als jemals zuvor, als Chuck Bass zusah wie Blair mit einem sanften Lächeln auf den Lippen, direkt auf ihn zukam.

Ihre dunklen Locken umrahmten ihr makelloses Gesicht, das trotz der Sonne Australiens seinen blassen Teint behalten hatte.

Das Lächeln das auf ihrem Gesicht lag war echt und trotz der Entfernung konnte er sehen wie ihre dunklen Augen funkelten, während sie das Baby in ihren Armen zärtlich an sich drückte.

Es war später Nachmittag und es ging eine angenehme kühle Brise die ihr Haar im Wind tanzen ließ, während sie in einem dezenten Kleid die Promenade entlang schritt.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen sah er zu wie sie sich langsam umdrehte und nur einen Augenblick später kamen zwei Kinder zwischen den Bäumen hervor, die lachend auf sie zustürmten.

Der Junge war Blairs Ebenbild und selbst wenn er nicht gewusst hätte das er ihr Sohn war, so wäre es doch unübersehbar gewesen. Dunkle Locken umrahmten sein bleiches makelloses Gesicht und in seinen dunklen Augen lag unverkennbar das selbe Leuchten wie in denen seiner Mutter.

So ähnlich wie der Junge seiner Mutter, war das kleine Mädchen neben ihm eine perfekte Kopie ihres Vaters.

Dunkles Haar fiel glatt über ihre schmalen Schultern, während ein schelmisches Lächeln über ihre sanften Züge huschte und sich ihre strahlend blauen Augen neugierig umsahen.

_Sie ist wirklich eine Bass._

Angespannt verharrte Chuck in seiner Position, während er in die Nachmittagssonne hinaus blickte und schließlich zusah wie hinter den Kindern ein Mann unter den Bäumen hervor trat.

_Jack._

Es waren fünfzehn Jahre vergangen seit er ihm zuletzt gegenüber gestanden hatte, doch die Wut und der Hass in Chucks Innerem waren kaum zu bändigen als er ihn mit einem zufriedenen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen auf Blair zu gehen sah.

Instinktiv schlossen sich Chucks Hände um den Türgriff, während alles in ihm danach verlangte aus dem Wagen zu stürmen und sich zurück zu holen was sein gewesen war.

_Und mein hätte bleiben sollen._

Doch es war das Lächeln auf Blairs Gesicht das ihn daran hinderte auszusteigen.

Starr sah er zu wie Jack sich zu ihr beugte und ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn gab, ehe er mit seinen Fingern behutsam über das Köpfchen des Babys in ihren Armen strich.

Chucks Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, während er beobachtete wie Jack den Jungen und das Mädchen an den Händen nahm und die fünf gemeinsam in Richtung Pier davon gingen.

_Das hätte mein Platz sein sollen._

Es war Blair die unvermittelt den Kopf drehte und einen flüchtigen Blick in seine Richtung warf.

Und obwohl Chuck wusste das sie ihn durch die getönten Scheiben der Limousine unmöglich sehen konnte, war er sicher das sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.  
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war er zurück in New York, in der Suite seines Hotels im Türrahmen seines Schlafzimmers inmitten eines Alptraumes aus dem es seither kein entkommen gegeben hatte.

Der Moment war so real das Chuck entsetzt zurück wich und atemlos zu sah wie Blair sich abwandte, ehe sie gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie im Gedränge verschwand

Mit zitternden Fingern beugte Chuck sich nach vorn um die Minibar zu öffnen und eine Flasche Scotch heraus zu nehmen, ehe er den Fahrer harsch anwies ihn zurück in sein Hotel zu fahren.

_Fifteen fucking years._

Und der Schmerz brachte ihn noch immer fast um den Verstand.

* * *

 

 

Kraftlos rieb Chuck sich die Augen, während er sich in das kalte Leder der Sitze zurück sinken ließ.

Es hatte ihn nicht mehr als eine Stunde gekostet herauszufinden wo sie war, als er endlich bereit dazu gewesen war.

Doch es war längst zu spät gewesen.

Als er es geschafft hatte sich aus dem Nebel aus illegalen Substanzen und Alkohol zu befreien, hatte sie das Land bereits mit Jack verlassen gehabt.

_For good._

Sie hatte in Australien Jura studiert und dort ihren Abschluss gemacht, ehe sie eine eigene Kanzlei gegründet und Karriere gemacht hatte.

Trotz ihrer Heirat hatte sie Jahrelang ihren Namen weiter getragen. Aus Sturheit wie Chuck annahm und um sich selbst zu beweisen das sie ihren Weg allein gehen konnte.

Und das hatte sie.

Erst mit der Geburt ihres Sohnes Benjamin, vor sechs Jahren hatte sie den Namen Waldorf aufgegeben.

_Blair Bass._

Sein Name, doch nicht sein Eigen.

Ihre Tochter Mia war heute vier und das Baby, Sophia, das Blair so behutsam in ihren Armen gehalten hatte, war erst wenige Wochen alt.

Ihre Kinder, die seine hätten sein sollen.

_Fifteen years._

_Fifteen fucking years._

Doch im Gegensatz zu ihm, hatte Blair die Vergangenheit schon vor Jahren hinter sich gelassen.

* * *

 

Mit starrem Blick verließ Chuck schließlich seine Limousine und fand sich kurz darauf an der Bar des Hotels wieder, das er vor ein paar Wochen gekauft hatte.

_Ihretwegen._

Als er gegen Mitternacht den Weg zurück in seine Suite fand war er nicht allein sondern in Begleitung eines jungen Mädchens, deren Namen ihm längst entfallen war.

Vielleicht war das der Grund warum er sie nicht sah, als er betrunken in sein Zimmer taumelte.

Es war ihre sanfte Stimme, so vertraut wie seine eigene, die ihn ruckartig aus der Umarmung des Teenagers fahren ließ.

Einen Moment lang glaubte er endgültig den Verstand zu verlieren, ehe er ihre Silhouette vor dem Fenster ausmachte und begriff das er nicht fantasierte.

Zum ersten Mal seit fünfzehn Jahren.

„Manche Dinge ändern sich wohl nie,“ murmelte sie wehmütig, ehe sie sich vom Fensterrahmen abstieß und langsam auf ihn zukam.

„Verschwinde,“ wisperte Chuck missmutig in die Richtung des Mädchens, während er sie bereits energisch aus dem Zimmer schob.

Er schenkte ihren Worten keinerlei Beachtung, sondern ließ die Tür nur achtlos hinter ihr ins Schloss fallen.

„Blair…“ flüsterte er dann kraftlos in die Dunkelheit.

* * *

 

„Was willst du hier Chuck,“ wisperte sie heiser, ehe sie sich langsam auf sein Bett sinken ließ.

Ihre dunklen Augen glitzerten und das Mondlicht das durch die großen Fenster fiel warf Schatten auf ihr bleiches Gesicht.

Sie war so makellos und vollkommen, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. So als wäre kein Tag vergangen seit sie sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatten.

Seit ich sie verlassen habe.

„Es tut mir leid.“ war alles was er schließlich sagte, ohne dabei den Blick von ihr zu nehmen. Aus Angst sie würde verschwinden.

Einen Augenblick lang war es still im Zimmer und er glaubte schon er hätte die Worte nicht ausgesprochen, als sie mit einem wehmütigen Lächeln zu ihm empor blickte.

„Ich weiß,“ erwiderte sie dabei leise, ehe sich eine einzelne Träne aus ihren Augenwinkeln löste und langsam über ihre Wange rann.

Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie hob nur abwehrend die Hände und er stockte.

„Nicht Chuck,“ bat sie leise, während sie aufstand und hastig ihr Kleid glatt strich. „Ich will das du nach New York zurück kehrst.“

„Ich habe ein Hotel hier,“ begann Chuck mit einem gequälten Lächeln auf den Lippen, doch der Blick in ihren dunklen Augen ließ ihn schweigen.

„Ich will das du es wieder verkaufst Chuck. Jack wird dir ein gutes Angebot machen. Ich will das du Australien verlässt und nicht zurück kommst, so wie ich…“

„So wie du nie mehr nach New York zurück gekommen bist…“ beendete Chuck langsam ihren Satz.

Er sah ein trauriges Lächeln über ihre Lippen huschen, ehe sie nickte und dann den Blick abwandte. „Es ist Zeit zu gehen Chuck.“

Sie verharrte einen Moment stumm in ihrer Bewegung ehe sie sich abwandte und an ihm vorbei in Richtung Tür ging.

Und er konnte nicht anders.

„Ich liebe dich,“ wisperte er heiser, während er nach ihrer Hand griff und sie fest hielt.

_Ein letztes Mal._

Es war seine warme Hand auf ihrer, die ihn zurück katapultierte in eine Nacht die fünfzehn Jahre zurück lag und ihrer beider Leben für immer verändert hatte.

* * *

 

_Stumm verharrte Chuck im Türrahmen seines Schlafzimmers, während er auf das Ticken der Uhr auf seinem Nachttisch lauschte._

_Seine Blick ruhte auf ihrem zerbrechlichen Körper unter den weißen Laken seines Bettes._

_Zum letzten Mal._

_Das Ticken der Uhr dröhnte in seinem Kopf, während seine Finger sich tief in das Holz des Türrahmens gruben._

_„Chuck?“ murmelte sie fragend als sie verschlafen den Kopf hob und blinzelnd zu ihm aufsah._

_Er wollte etwas saqgen, doch kein Wort kam über seine wunden Lippen während er sie anstarrte._

_I can´t do that anymore._

_„Chuck?“ fragte sie erneut, diesmal alamiert während sie sich in seinem Bett aufsetzte und zu ihm aufsah._

_I´m leaving._

_„Wo willst du hin,“ wisperte sie atemlos, während sie nach ihrem Bademantel griff und aus dem Bett stieg. „Chuck!“_

_Er wandte den Blick ab als sie auf ihn zukam und hob abwehrend die Hände, bevor ihre Finger ihn auch nur streifen konnten._

_Don´t do that._

_Er spürte ihren Blick. Ihren Blick in dem mehr Schmerz lag, als er noch länger ertragen konnte._

_I have to go._

_„Es tut mir leid,“ flüsterte er heiser, während er sich abwandte und langsam aus dem Zimmer ging._

_It´s my fault._

_Er hatte versucht ihren Schmerz zu bekämpfen, versucht zu retten was er so bereitwillig zerstört hatte, doch es war ihm nicht gelungen._

_Er hatte versagt._

_Again._

_„Chuck…“_

_Kraftlos schloss er seine Augen, während er in den leeren Fahrstuhl trat._

_Forgive me._

_„Chuck!“_

_Es war der Klang ihrer Stimme die ihn panisch die Augen öffnen und zurück in die Suite hasten ließ._

_Zu spät._

_Er fand sie auf dem Boden des Schlafzimmers, mit Tränen auf den Wangen und inmitten ihres Blutes, das beharlich den Stoff ihres Nachthemds tränkte._

_Schweißperlen tanzten auf ihrer bleichen Stirn, während sie wimmernd eine Hand gegen ihren Bauch presste._

_No…please…_

_„Das Baby, Chuck…“_

 

* * *

„Ich liebe dich,“ wisperte Chuck heiser, während seine Knie unter dem Schmerz der Erinnerungen nachgaben und er vor ihr auf die Knie sank. „Ich liebe dich, Blair.“

Einen Augenblick lang war es still im Zimmer, ehe sein Schluchzen das er nicht länger zurück halten konnte die Stille durchbrach.

Heiße Tränen strömten über seine Wangen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, kümmerte ihn seine Schwäche nicht.

Er wusste nicht wieviel Zeit verging, ehe sich Blairs warme Hände sanft um sein Gesicht schlossen und sie langsam zu ihm auf den Boden sank.

„Es tut mir so leid Blair,“ wisperte er heiser, während Tränen seine Sicht verschleierten und der Schmerz sein Inneres zu zerbersten drohte. „Es tut mir so leid…“

„Ich weiß Chuck,“ erwiderte sie sanft, während sie mit ihren Fingern zärtlich über seine Wangen strich.

Doch er wusste es war nicht genug und würde es auch nie sein.

Er hatte sein Imperium und seinen Namen über sie gestellt, er hatte sie benutzt um zurück zu bekommen was er für wichtig gehalten hatte und nícht begriffen das er sie verlieren würde.

Er hatte sie betrogen und ihr Herz achtlos in tausend Teile zerbrochen. Er hatte gedacht sie würden es überstehen, doch das hatten sie nicht.

Er hatte nichts von der Schwangerschaft gewusst, bis zu dem Augenblick als es bereits zu spät gewesen war.

Sie hatte das Baby verloren.

_Ihr Baby._

Und auch das war seine Schuld gewesen.

_Fifteen years._

_Fifteen fucking years._

Und der Schmerz war alles was ihm geblieben war.

„Es tut mir so leid Blair,“ wisperte er kraftlos, während noch immer heiße Tränen über seine Wangen rannen. „Es tut mir so leid.“

Verzweifelt sah er zu wie ein sanftes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschte, während sie zärtlich ihre Finger über seine Wangen gleiten ließ.

In ihren Augen lag Schmerz und Trauer, ebenso wie Wehmut und … Er blinzelte überrascht. _Vergebung._

Er wollte etwas sagen, doch Blair schüttelte nur zaghaft den Kopf.

Und er wusste es war vorbei.

„Es ist Zeit nach Hause zurück zu kehren Chuck,“ flüsterte sie heiser. „Ich bitte dich. Geh.“

* * *

 

Als ihre Lippen sich sanft auf seine legten war es als würde zum ersten Mal seit 15 Jahren der Schmerz in seinem Inneren für einen flüchtigen Moment inne halten und ihm erlauben sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde selbst zu vergeben.

Doch ebenso schnell wie dieser Moment gekommen war, war er auch wieder vorbei.

„Lebwohl Chuck,“ flüsterte Blair atemlos, ehe sie aufstand und so leise wie sie gekommen war, aus seiner Suite und seinem Leben verschwand.

_._

_._


End file.
